


Wandering

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, First Period, M/M, Menstruation, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Soft Richie Tozier, Twins, reddie as parents, reddie with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: While out to dinner, Eddie and Richie's daughter has something to announce. Chloe and Georgie Tozier belong to me.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 32





	Wandering

Eddie checked his watch one more. Their food arrived at the table a few minutes ago. Chloe was still not back from the restroom. She was not a little girl anymore, but like most teenagers, she was spending too much time on her phone. That must have been what she was doing.

“I’m going to go find her,” Eddie stated, scooting his chair out.

“Come on, Eds, she’s fine,” Richie tried to make him relax. But he couldn’t hide that he was worried, too. The teenage years weren’t easy. Just ask his parents. 

“We can’t just wait. Something could have happened,” Eddie insisted. He didn’t want to make a scene in front of the restaurant. Once he accidentally embarrassed Chloe at school when he dropped her off. Eddie vowed never to like his mother ever again. 

“Want me to find her?” Georgie asked.

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Richie asked him. He wished that he was close to his own sister at this age. 

Georgie excused himself heading off towards the bathrooms. The restaurant only had one stall bathroom. One woman frustratingly gave up and marched back to her seat. 

“Chloe, are you in there?” Georgie knocked on the door.

“Georgie?” Chloe sounded panicked.

“Yeah, it’s me, are you okay? We just got our meals,” he told her.

“Oh man, this is so embarrassing!” she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

“What’s going on?”

“Um, if I tell you, please, don’t laugh?”

“I won’t.”

After some time, Eddie and Richie’s meals were getting cold. They weren’t sure whether to box everything or stay. Going out to restaurants was a lot tougher when Chloe and Georgie were kids. Finally, they both returned to the table. Chloe had her small jacket wrapped around her waist and she looked embarrassed.

“Chloe, you can’t just go wandering off like that,” Eddie told his daughter, finally taking a breath of relief. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” Chloe nodded her head, avoiding her dad’s eyes.

Just then, Richie had a realization. “Chloe, is everything okay?”

The girl looked as if she were about to cry but she smiled lightly. “I got my period.”

After driving to the drug store, Eddie watched as Richie knowledgeably told his daughter how to put on a pad through the bathroom door at home. Georgie tried to act like it was nothing retiring to his room for the night.

“Rich, you were great tonight,” Eddie told him once they were alone in their room. “How did you know what to do?”

“The same thing happened to my sister,” he explained. “Except she refused to come out of the bathroom.”

Eddie sighed, resting a hand on Richie’s arm. “I feel so bad that I don’t know anything about this.”

“Don’t be. You’ll learn,” Richie attempted to make him feel better.

“How did she know though?”

“Oh, she’s been talking with her Aunty Bev,” Richie told him, lounging out on the bed.

Knowing that it was to intrude on her privacy, Eddie once snuck a glance at her phone. In the last year, Chloe was talking more to Beverly about specific girl topics. There was even mention about a boy that she liked. Eddie felt like he was missing out or that he and Richie weren’t going enough, paying more attention to Georgie. Other than his friends, Eddie never had a father-figure who he could look up to.

“Rich, we need to give her the talk,” Eddie stated firmly, getting his husband’s attention again.

His husband almost scampered off the bed when he announced that. “Oh, uh, I wasn’t there when mom gave my sister that talk.”

“This is not a joke! We’re her parents. I don’t want Beverly to give her the talk,” Eddie made clear. “I just don’t want her to be uncomfortable.”

Richie laughed a bit. “Eds, what kid isn’t comfortable getting the talk?”

Eddie sighed. “Rich, my mother barely gave me the talk. She didn’t know how to put explain it to me.”

Kissing his forehead, Eddie leaned against his husband. “You know that you are nothing your mother, right? You’ve given me more parenting advice. Are our kids running around like wild animals? Well, not anymore. So, we’re doing something right.” Richie told him, putting his arm around his shoulder.

Smiling in relief, Eddie hugged his husband tightly. “Thanks, Rich,” he said. “I know we already gave Georgie the talk but we need to pay attention to Chloe. She’s growing up and she needs us more than ever. I want her to feel comfortable talking to us if she ever has a problem.”

Sighing, Richie agreed. Parenting had its tough challenges but ar least they were in this together.


End file.
